Calamity Paint Team
Overview Calamity Paint Retold has its own team of devs as opposed to most of the original series, where Hive Thing managed everything. Members of the team either write, voice, make assets, or edit. Hive Thing Hive is he creator of the series and owner of the channel. He is responsible for making the episodes themselves and editing voice clips into them, while finalizing scripts and giving out voice lines. He also occasionally contributes art and lends his voice in for minor characters, as well as being the voice actor for Signus, Perforator, Hive Mind, Slime God, Astrageldon, Siren, and The Perforator Worms. Recent activity- DodoNation Dodo is the head writer for the series, and scripts all of the episodes for retold, with Hive Thing making edits to them to fit as he pleases. Recent activity- caligulasAquarium Caligulas is a sound editor, artist, and idea pitcher for retold. He has made background sounds for the series such as Goozma's breathing and the ambiance in the abyss. Caligulas also designed the lower abyss and Draedon's lab. Recent activity- Blockaroz Blockaroz is the head artist for retold, providing most of the higher quality art in the series, such as Leviathan and Goozma. He also occasionally pitches ideas. Blockaroz also does all of the series' thumbnails, excluding the prologue and character recap. Recent activity- YuH YuH is an artist and idea pitcher for the series. He contributes most of the background art and decorations, while occasionally making characters, though they usually are identical to the source. Recent activity- Omega Ultra Omega Ultra is one of the artists for retold, who makes extremely advanced designs such as Ceaseless Void and The Calamitas Doppleganger, while also bringing in a lot of custom art. Omega is also the voice actor for The Calamitas Doppleganger, Ceaseless Void, and formerly Polterghast and Bumblebirb Recent activity- s00ps s00ps is one of the main voice actors for retold, doing most of the lower pitched voices in the series, including the Devourer of Gods, Draedon, Plaguebringer Goliath, Cryogen and Leviathan. Recent activity- Gunnerstrip Gunnerstrip is one of the voice actors for the series. He voices Desert Scourge, Donut, and The Profaned Guardians. Recent activity- Arkana Arkana is one of the voice actors for retold. He voices Astrum Deus and Storm Weaver. Recent activity- Webmilio Webmilio is a voice actor for the series. He became the voice actor for Bumblebirb starting from the episode, "News Report", Replacing Omega Ultra. Recent activity- AnAwesome AnAwesome is a voice actor for the series who voiced the fake Hive Mind in "Help Needed". Recent activity- PielordMatt (Formerly) Pielord was an artist and potential voice actor for retold, who created Polterghast and was intending to voice him before being kicked out of the dev team for deleting half of the discord server's channels. Other Devs * E is a voice actor who currently has no roles. * Leman is a voice actor who currently has no roles. * Toby (Formerly): Toby was a voice actor but never had any roles. * Holden: Holden is Yharon's supposed voice actor, but it is unknown as they have left the discord, yet are still in contact with Hive Thing. * Kevin: The voice actor for the sub-main antagonist of the series, Yharim.